Head-worn display i.e. near-to-eye display devices, particularly mobile device eyewear, enable an individual to see natural or electronically produced images while simultaneously allowing the individual to see the real world through the display. In addition, head-worn display devices may comprise technology allowing the individual to interact with the display device, i.e. to control the device. Existing control mechanisms may comprise, for example, motion sensors, gaze tracking systems or touch sensors. However, existing control mechanisms are often difficult, inconvenient or hard to use.